Red Frost
Introduction Red Frost is an made up character from the movie Rise of the Guardians. His past life is not known much. He is a mysterious, so called copy of Jack Frost, which was brought back to life by Pitch. Red dies during the movie but comes back to life by the Guardians (except for Bunny) and Pitch. Description Red's has a large scar on his right eye, white hair, a red jumper sweater, blue pants, red eyes (Amber after death), a red and blue staff and a robe pants on his lower part of the body. Personality Red has three different personalities. These are called The Three Spirits of Blood Frost. Personality 1 Red's first personality is a gentle, quiet and shy personality. This is the personality is first shown, when Jack meets Red at the beginning of the movie. This personality is shown quite alot throughout the movie as he meets new people. Personality 2 His second personality is his half of inner self. This personality can't be discribed too well. the best way to describe it, is: mysterious, charmed, and adventureful. Personality 3 This peronality is worst. you don't want to be around him when he's in this mode. This personality is 'Angry killer!. ' This is shown, before he transforms into his monster form. Monster Form Red's monster form is well tamed or controlled to do things or take orders form the Guardians or Pitch. the description for this is red with wings, fangs, claws, bigger scar and more animal looks. This is shown in the Battle of the Darkness. Like's and Dislike's Like's: Jack, Thunderskies, snow, being around Pitch, teaming, being in his own, memories, good thoughts, hot chocolate, ice, tooths, mini fairies, Jamie, Sophie, George, cake. Dislike's: Vitch, power nightmare's, being paranoid, dying, being hurt, having to put up with anything that's annoying, Scarecrow, The Joker, Joker's Gang. A Successful Creation Pitch came up with the idea of making a slave so he wouldn't be alone all the time, so he created Red. It took pitch so many times until Red came back to life, at least 69 tries and finally got it. He was so happy, that he sheded a tear. but then Vitch gave Red the scar for nothing or just because she wanted to. Red values Pitch in every way, nor if he is evil or good. Red doesn't really care, in that way and still loves Pitch. Other Signature color: Purple Other Names: Copy Frost, Blood F, Little bloke, Other Jack, Jack 2, Pitch's creation Relationships Jack: Red and Jack have a brotherly love and adore each other. They hate being seperated from each other. They also share the same interests and looks. They both classify each other as brothers. In past life, Jackson (Jack) and Ryan (Red) hated each other and as a result, always fighted over Pippa. after Jackson died saving Pippa at the frozen lake, Ryan comitted suicide on himself. in that way Pippa was left depressed and alone. Red still regrets killing himself, but also thanks it, because, it gave him the opportunity to become friends and reunite with Jack. Pitch: Red and Pitch like each other for different reasons. They like to act like father and son too. In past life, Ryan always wanted to see Pitch, but never did. He still recons that Pitch let Ryan kill himself. Thunderskies: Red is secretly in love with Thunderskies, but doesn't show it. Jack convinces Red to say "I love you" to her, but as usual, so shy to ask, he doesn't tell her, until just before he dies. Thunderskies was so upset, when Red died that, she almost killed herself, but Tooth told her not to do it. The Guardians: Red is a fun loving character to the Guardians and enjoys being with them, after Red was told, that he want to become a Guardian. He smiles, when he's around the Guardians. Gallery Rise-of-the-Guardians-Red (foregin snow).jpg|Red at the south pole (foregin snow) Red Frost d.JPG|Red 2 Red and Pitch.JPG|Red and Pitch at the underground lair Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Unknown Nationality